Princess in my Window
by Luminous Bedpost
Summary: Riku misses Sora who is currently going to school in a different continent, but what happens when that all changes? {Oneshot} {RikuSora}


**Princess in my Window  
By Luminous Bedpost**

**N**ight. It was cold, wind howling through the island of exoticness. Rain showered itself on the many palm trees. The ocean waves heaved themselves onto the mucky shoreline, bringing in many treasures, such as shells and lost jewelry. Lighting danced across the sky in an all-to-memorized dance to the loud crackles and booms of the thunder.

_I _must tell you, this is not the first storm this island has seen. Nor, the last we shall see. As I sit here on my windowsill, my eyes gazing out of my rain covered window, but not watching the storm. Rather, I was letting my mind wander to my best friend, my princess, my lover. _Sora._ I hadn't seen him in about 6 months due to his choice to go to a school on a distant continent. During these six months I've been lonely, and I am ashamed to say, very sexually frustrated. Sora was beautiful, adorable, dazzling, sexy, and not to mention the most sexual thing ever to live. So now every time I set eyes on his pictures, I must try to contain my need to ravish the picture itself.

_T_his storm didn't help at all either. Sora loved storms, and that is probably why our first time was in the tree house, during a storm. That night Sora had been so erotic, so... god. He was just _too _much...

"_Riku, I have a surprise for youuuuu!" Sora giggled, as Riku sat in the tree house, rolling his eyes. Sora had always had the stupidest surprises._

"_What is it this time? You do realize you've brought me out in the middle of a storm, right?" Riku glanced down the ladder, where he knew Sora still was, for god-only-knows what reason._

"_Yup! That's exactly my intention!" Riku could hear Sora climbing the ladder for only a split moment._

"_Sora?" Riku moved to the ladder, and looked down it. No Sora._

"_Over here..." Sora's boyish voice called from behind the older teen._

_Riku had spun around, his eyes meeting the most elegant and beautiful sight._

_Sora had his spiked hair in curly ringlettes with black and red ribbons with little stuffed rabbits on them keeping them in place. His eyes outlined with black mascara and a tinge of red eye shadow along with his rose dabbed cheeks. A black dress was worn, that glided out after it passed his slender girlish hips. A crimson frill was over the chest down of the dress. A giant black ribbon that shone more then the night itself was tied into a neat bow at the back. Sora was gorgeous._

"_W—what is this all about?" Riku stared at Sora, trying hard not to glomp and ravish his best friend on the spot._

"_Riku... You know, I've had forever to think about this... to decide about... us." Sora looked Riku into the eyes, spilling his innocence out to him._

"_U—us?" Riku stammered over his words, hoping this was going where he had only dreamed of it going._

"_Riku, you must see it too. We're way too close... to be friends... even best friends. I—I love you." Sora jumped into Riku's arms from the window ledge he was on a few seconds ago._

_When Sora's soft plump lips met Riku's, both teens were in complete bliss. Riku instantly turned the innocent kiss into a hungry passionate kiss, leading Sora into a place both had needed for so long. Riku's eyes opened suddenly, after he felt Sora's tongue touched his lips, pleading for entrance._

_Riku pulled back, gasping as he stared at Sora. As strange ringing coming to his ears—_

**The phone!**

I ran to the phone and picked it up, hoping for his own sake it was Sora. But it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. Is this Riku Kimeara?_"

"Yes— Why? Who are you?" Riku stammered on his words, not knowing who would call his house at 2 in the morning besides Sora.

"_I carry bad news... you know Sora Everheart, correct?"_

"Yes! What's wrong with Sora! Where is he? _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM_!"

"_Sora... Sora died tonight in a car accident. We figure he was trying to get back to his apartment in the city. The storm was bad and we believe he lost control of the wheel and crashed into the tree that caused his death. I'm sorry for your loss but we can offer..._"

I had dropped the phone at that point, my cheeks stained with trails of tears. I slid down the wall, clutching the phone to my chest. Small whimpers came out. Nothing else could happen. Nothing matching up to this. Sora was _gone_. _Gone._

"Sora... no... Sora... come back... SORA!" I screamed and screamed. Trying to bring Sora back to me. But he was gone, and nothing would change that.

So now, 5 years later, I still cry every night, missing Sora. Sometimes I see him in my window smiling at me as a storm brews. I'll always remember him... the princess in my window.

_**Luminous Bedpost.**_


End file.
